landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Family
| writer=| singers=Ducky (Aria Noelle Curzon) Ducky's Mother (Tress MacNeille) Littlefoot (Thomas Dekker) Cera (Anndi McAfee) Petrie (Jeff Bennett)| musicians=| release=December 4th, 2001 (United States of America)| format=| genre=| length=3 minutes, 3 seconds| }} "Family" is a song from , sung by Ducky, her mother, Littlefoot, Cera, and Petrie after Spike leaves the Great Valley with Tippy's herd. Description After Spike spends most of his time with the visiting Spiketail herd in the Great Valley, the herd grows very fond of him, particularly the little boy Tippy and his mother. When the cold time (winter) arrives, and causes most of the vegetation in the valley to die off, the Spiketails offer to leave, as they consume more food than most of the other dinosaurs. Tippy's mother makes a proposition to Ducky's mother; have Spike join the herd for the remainder of the cold time. Not wanting to be separated from her adopted son, but still wondering if it's what would be best for him, she finally decides to let him make the choice. Spike has difficulty deciding between his new friends and his family, and thus Ducky, in frustration, pushes him to leave. As Spike and the herd make off, Ducky feels regretful for her actions, and confused that Spike would submit to her outburst and leaves. She then questions what the essence of a family is; perhaps a group of similar people who get along well and live together. Her mother then sings to her the belief that a family is a group of people who love each other. As Ducky and the other main characters puzzle over the ups and downs one may feel with members of their family, or their close friends, Mama Swimmer tells them that the mutual love of a family helps conflicting people to rise above their differences and forgive each other. Ducky finally understands that no matter what Spike does, or wherever he is, as long as she loves him and he loves her, they are family. Lyrics Ducky What is a family anyway? Ducky Is it someone who looks like us? Is it someone who acts like us? Is it someone who sleeps beside us In a nest? Is it someone who speaks like us? Has a tail or a beak like us? Or is it someone that we like the best? Ducky's Mother I think family, family is more then being friends When you're family, family The loving never ends Littlefoot I can't believe Spike is really leaving. Cera Maybe he wants to go with them! After all, we're not his family. Cera He doesn't look like us He doesn't eat like us Littlefoot Yes, but he still likes to play The way we do Petrie Hm, he doesn't walk like us He doesn't talk... at all! Littlefoot But just think of all the things that we've been through (NOTE: The following lyrics in bold were supposedly cut-out lyrics that were included when this song was featured on the "Best Songs from The Land Before Time" compilation album. The lyrics were presumably cut from the final film, mostly likely due to either time constraints or being unable to fit the verse into the final song.) All the happy times and stormy weather Petrie And all the scary places that we've been Littlefoot The times that we've been lost and found together Cera He's different on the outside Cera, Littlefoot & Petrie But he's like us on the in Cera & Littlefoot He's family, family Though he may go away He has always been our family Petrie And family he'll stay Ducky I guess someone that you like Can make you angry Ducky's Mother That's something that we have to rise above Cera, Littlefoot, & Petrie Though families are different One thing stays the same Ducky's Mother At the heart of every family Is love And a family, a family is something strong and fine He will always be part of his family Ducky And he will always be A very, very big part of my... Family Trivia *When Littlefoot says "But just think of all the things that we've been through", a flashback of the scene in The Stone of Cold Fire where the characters cling onto the falling vine is shown. Category:Songs Category:Songs by Anndi MacAfee Category:Songs by Aria Curzon